Oraciones para Hylia
by Zword
Summary: Hay cosas que en cien años no cambian, pero muchas otras al final lo harán. Ya sea la forma de vida de alguien o sus sentimientos por esa persona. Para ella, que la diosa Hylia ampare sus súplicas y que el hombre que quiere haya pensado en ella, tanto como ella pensó en él...
1. El diario de Link

**Oraciones para Hylia.**

 **I**

 **-El diario de Link-**

* * *

Zelda y Link, se encontraban de camino a ver al rey Zora. Ya que cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, pidió verlos para revelarles algunas cosas que Mipha había dejado pendientes. Pero la princesa no podía dormir. Admiraba con creces el hermoso espacio celeste que adornaba a la majestuosidad de Hyrule, las estrellas estaban hermosas en ese día.

Pero el frío le invadió de momento, por lo que busco entre sus cosas –equivocadamente, puesto que hurgaba en la oscuridad las del rubio– una cobija para calentarle. Fue que una libreta mediana cayó de par en par al suelo, dejándose ver el contenido, el cual Zelda no se limitó a mirar.

* * *

 **Hola diario…**

 **Día X del mes X**

* * *

 _-Observó aquellas palabras, tratando de detenerse en el instante, pero la curiosidad la llenó inmensamente-_

* * *

Estoy aquí después de tanto tiempo, pues pensé que no necesitaría volver a desahogarme con un pedazo de papel. Tengo a personas que me escuchan, pero siento que no hay mejor reflexión que la de uno mismo al leer lo que escribimos. Bueno…

Después de hace unos meses, me he sentido muy mal con respectó a mi posición de campeón. La princesa Zelda, me mira con ojos furtivos, tristes y a la vez impotentes. Una combinación de sentimiento que genera los celosos, lo sé por qué también me ha pasado. Esa chica que admiraba tan sólo desde la lejanía, cuando el rey nos saludaba a todos, ahora estaba a mi lado. Para cuidarla como la dulce flor que llaman, princesa de la calma.

¿Cuántas veces no la vi rezar y fracasar en el intento? ¿Cuántas veces la escuche llorar sin poder hacer algo? Me postraron ante ella como su guarda personal, su protector y… sin embargo no he hecho más que causarle el daño. Yo y mi simple presencia, y la presencia de la espada maestra.

Qué es lo que debó hacer para confesarle que yo tampoco soy perfecto, que dependo de las críticas de todos al igual que ella misma.

Si tan sólo entendiera eso, no se sentiría decaída. Me siento tan culpable de su miseria, aunque sé bien que no soy culpable. **-** Pensaba en ese entonces **-**

Pero aún con esos problemas resueltos a medias… aun y sinceramente, duele verla rezar con desesperación y desconsuelo. No creó poder soportarlo un día más. No estoy cumpliendo con mi deber. Es otra cosa que me molesta, y encima, Revali me lo tira en cara como si de un balde con agua fría se tratara. No lo culpo. Él tiene razón aunque no lo quiera aceptar.

* * *

 **Día X del mes X**

Ayer hablé con Mipha sobre la princesa. Me hizo preguntas extrañas acerca de cosas que no entiendo. Cosas como ¿Y qué piensas de ella? ¿Te hace sentir como si estuvieras en otro sitio al hablarle? Por supuesto que me siento extraño, si es lo que quería preguntar. Es como si cada vez que habló con ella, las cosas estuvieran distintas. Y lo que pienso de ella. Pues creo que es formidable que todo el tiempo quiera esforzarse por el reino. Es una mujer muy fuerte que no se detiene ni por un tonto como yo. Es agradable y amable, aunque yo no le caiga muy bien. Pero la respeto como la princesa que es y como lo que demuestra ser, una mujer responsable y persistente.

También me pregunto "¿Y le has dicho cómo te sientes al respecto?" pero no podría. Reprocharle a una dama es un gesto muy estúpido de alguien que se supone debe manejar cualquier situación. Sobre todo, reprocharle a una princesa es casi como pedir "Hey, rey, ¿le gustaría tener una cabeza más en la colección de idiotas que desafiaron a su hija?" Bueno, tal vez voy demasiado lejos, pero estoy seguro de que el rey ama a su hija tanto, e incluso más, de lo que amo a su mujer. Es lo único que le queda para recordarla. La reina se parecía mucho a su hija, bueno la princesa Zelda se parece mucho a su difunta madre… es una pena que se haya tenido que ir.

En eso somos parecidos. Mi madre falleció en cuanto nací, creo que mi padre a veces suele culparme de eso. Por eso es tan duro conmigo. Pero sé que él no quiere serlo. Sabe en el fondo que mi madre descansó en paz después de haberme tenido. El hecho de portar la espada maestra, es un orgullo entre la sangre de espadachines que corre por mis venas y la de mi familia.

* * *

 **Día X del mes X**

Es algo increíble, pero la princesa me pidió disculpas. Siento algo de vergüenza, pero acepté con sumo respeto. Empezamos a hablar como cualquier persona normal, iniciando conversaciones con un pequeño "Hola"

Normalmente guardo silencio, lo cual parecía disgustarle y me contó por qué a veces se sentía furtiva conmigo. Ella pensaba que yo pensaba que ella era inútil o torpe, pero la verdad es que negué rotundamente sus ideas. Hice lo que Mipha una vez me dijo "Cuéntale lo maravillosa que tú crees que es" y ¡caramba!, funcionó. Parece que nunca me ha odiado. Urbosa tenía razón. Ella solamente estaba entristecida y presionada por el rey, pero no era mi culpa ni suya. Aunque sigo pensando que sólo empeoraba las cosas en ocasiones.

Ahora somos amigos y compartimos muchas cosas. Le he contado todo de mí, de mi pasado y lo que me gusta hacer, como comer cosas deliciosas hasta caer lleno. Parece una cosa barbará pero a ella le dio bastante gracia, y me sonrió tan tiernamente que no pude evitar avergonzarme. Le conté mis habilidades culinarias y aproveche para cocinarle su platillo favorito "Pastel de frutas"

Me siento realmente agradecido de poder compartir mi verdadero YO con una persona tan dulce como la princesa. Incluso me ha dicho "Ya basta Link, somos amigos, dime Zelda" con suerte me acostumbrare en unas semanas. Me causa nervios llamarle por su nombre… Zelda… es un hermoso nombre.

Últimamente… siento como si la princesa no me dejara pensar correctamente. ¿Por qué? Tal vez deba preguntarle a Mipha, después de todo, la princesa me ofreció a ir por la herida que tengo en el brazo de la otra vez.

* * *

 _-Parecen páginas anexadas – dijo Zelda al mover un poco las páginas._

* * *

 **Día X del mes X**

¿Qué tal otra vez, diario...? Han pasado cien largos años.

* * *

 _Zelda entre abrió los ojos. Eran los pensamientos de Link después de su despertar. O bueno, después de encontrar su diario, seguro._

* * *

Después de encontrar todos esos santuarios y ayudar a mis difuntos amigos, me siento realizado. Los vengué derrotando a Ganon, con ayuda de Zelda, quien ha hecho el mejor esfuerzo de su vida.

Agradezco a Hylia de que este sana y salva, tras cien largos años esperando a un perdedor… esperándome luego de haberle fallado. Si tan solo no me hubiera hecho el valiente en aquel momento, huyendo de los guardianes, quizá Zelda no hubiera estado desconsolada durante tanto tiempo, esperanzada de volverme a ver con tal fuerza, que a mi despertar me guio.

Quisiera agradecerle como debó, pero quiero mantenerme como el guardia que soy, por qué en el pasado esa fue mi perdición. Perdí el camino de la convicción, y a pesar de no ser algo malo, fue un gran error. Me enamore perdidamente que mi vida no valía nada si ella no estaba, por eso en aquel momento, en lugar de correr, quería dar mi vida para que ella huyera, porque si ella no estaba ¿Qué sentido hubiera tenido existir? Fui tan egoísta al pensar eso…

Incluso, leí su diario por curiosidad, escuche las palabras de Nyel… no merezco que me quiera y ame, como en ese entonces lo hizo, porque le falle cual idiota que fui. Pero el error no volverá a cometerse. Si ella me confiesa su amor, no sé qué haré… en verdad creo que merece a alguien más atento y menos egoísta. Alguien que no la dejé por más que las cosas sean lo peor. Ella me pedía huir, igual que yo pedía que huyera… pero no tuve el valor de decirle "Huyamos juntos" sólo guardé silencio como siempre.

 _ **¿Todavía merezco una oportunidad?**_

* * *

Zelda cerró el libro abruptamente. Lo colocó dentro de las cosas del rubio, junto a la manta que había sacado. Link aun descansaba en su carpa, y ella también lo hizo posteriormente, aunque poco pudo dormir después de eso.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Link ¿Aún sigues queriendome?

**He regresado, siento haber tardado tanto tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten y perdonen la tardanza.**

* * *

 **Oraciones para Hylia.**

 **II**

 **-Link ¿Aún sigues queriendome?-**

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Zelda despertó hecha polvo. Después de haber leído aquellas cosas sobre ella y el amor de Link… bueno, le quedo claro que esa noche estaría pensando en muchas cosas.

Por otro lado Link, cocinaba un poco mientras admiraba el paisaje y disfrutaba del viento matutino en aquel pequeño prado donde habían establecido un diminuto campamento. Suspiro hondo, y luego, al ver que Zelda había despertado, esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Ha dormido bien, princesa? – Cuestiono con la esperanza de escuchar un "perfectamente" aunque se le hacía extraño verle despertar tan tarde.

-Sí… he dormido bien – comentó Zelda de manera poco convincente. Link, entonces, le tendió la mano, que ella tomó con timidez.

-¿Le gustan las crepas con miel? Durante mis viajes aprendí recetas, o bueno, más bien diría que recordé recetas – Soltó una pequeña risa, que Zelda también acompaño. Aunque paró rápidamente luego de eso, como si se sintiera incómoda – ¿Le pasa algo? – Preguntó el joven curiosamente. No le quitaba la mirada de encima cuando le hablaba. Zelda supuso que se trataba de respeto.

La rubia se alejó un poco de Link, para poder respirar con normalidad. Cerro sus ojos para tallarlos y luego le observó – En realidad sí. Desde que volvimos a vernos… parece como si fuéramos extraños.

-¿Eh? No somos extraños – Dijo Link con seguridad mientras movía un poco el fuego de la cacerola.

-Me hablas como si fuéramos extraños… no me gusta – Finalmente había dicho algo que venía pensando desde hacía algo de tiempo. Pues desde que Zelda volvió, Link parecía hablar formalmente, como antes de ser amigos.

Link observó detalladamente las expresiones de su tan ansiada princesa, resaltando algo de rojo en sus mejillas. Al instante volvió en si para evitar dejar verse con ese rubor tan notorio y hablo aclarando su garganta de antemano – A decir verdad, no recuerdo totalmente todo, tan sólo algunas cosas y lo más importante. Incluso si éramos amigos, y aún seguimos siéndolo, siento como sí debiera tratarle con respeto – Finalizó sus palabras, Zelda simplemente se negó a seguir hablando.

Pasaron los minutos, Zelda seguía muda, comiendo su desayuno. Tan sólo había agradecido, y eso a duras penas. Se sentía algo enfadada por escucharle hablarle de usted en lugar de tú. De cierta forma le hacía sentir triste, y sobre todo, las palabras que ayer había leído de su diario, también le habían enojado. Siempre infravalorándose como caballero, como espadachín y como hombre.

Cuando su enfado se había marchado, observó fijamente al rubio. Este entrenaba unos momentos, como siempre, y luego de eso seguían el camino y se aseaban.

Recorrieron un gran camino hasta llegar a los principios del sendero a la región zora. Link dejo a los caballos en manos de un rancho, que hacía apenas unas cuantas semanas se había instalado cerca de la torre de Lanayru. Era bastante útil para poder guardar a sus caballos en un lugar, si no, sería bastante peligroso hacerlos cruzar, y como aún no se construía una buena vía para los caballos y carretas, el comercio y el turismo eran duros de roer en los dominios zora.

Los de aquel rancho estaban totalmente dichosos por conocer a la famosa princesa centenaria que tanto les había protegido con el costo de ser cautiva en el castillo. Era tanta su gratitud que les ofrecieron algunas provisiones a cambio de nada, lo que la joven princesa le hizo sentir avergonzada. ¿De verdad había sido útil? Con tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, más que mantener a raya la calamidad de Ganon, y eso a duras penas, no sentía haber sido demasiado útil para Link.

Por obvio razonamiento, Link pensaba totalmente diferente a ella. Estaba claro que agradecía haber hecho aquel sacrificio, aunque aún sentía culpabilidad.

La tarde llegó con rapidez, y apenas iban a medio camino del dominio. Y es que con tantas subidas y bajadas, y con los grandes monumentos que Zelda se detenía a leer y admirar, las cosas se complicaban para llegar rápido a su destino.

Cuando pararon para hacer el campamento y descansar un poco sus pies, Link se alejó unos cuantos metros, donde Zelda no le podía ver. Llevándose le diario consigo. Pasaron unos minutos para que el rubio volviera a donde ella estaba.

-Link, me encontré con esto – dijo Zelda obsequiándole unas cuantos lotos de un estanque cercano – Me parece, si no mal recuerdo, que estos lotos son buenos para la salud y aportan mucha energía, tal vez podríamos cocinarlos para mañana y poder acumular vigor para el viaje.

El joven ignoro un poco sus palabras, por estar metido en sus pensamientos. Esto entristeció un poco a Zelda.

-¿Eh…? – Volteó a verla para encontrar una débil sonrisa en el rostro – ¡L-Lo siento! Claro que sí, los juntare con otras frutas por que el sabor de este sólo no es muy rico que digamos… Perdón… es que estaba pensando en unas cosas.

Zelda se acercó al joven para tomarle un hombro – Si quieres desahogarte, cuenta con mis oídos, te escuchó atentamente.

Link se ruborizo al sentir a la princesa tan cerca, entorpeciendo sus movimientos a tal grado que se separó unos instantes de ella. Esto hizo nuevamente entristecer a su rostro, ya que sentía que no inspiraba confianza al rubio.

-No es algo que quiera compartir contigo… aún – Comentó lo último bastante rojo – Al menos, por ahora será un secreto que revelaré cuando me sienta listo.

Zelda sintió el corazón latir rápido, a la vez que su mirada se hacía intensa, posando sus sentidos sobre el joven rubio.

-De acuerdo – finalizo aquella conversación, y no hablaron el resto del día.

Llegó la noche. Link parecía sumamente sumido en sus sueños, hasta roncaba. Zelda se acercó despacio a hurgar entre las cosas de Link. Sabía que aquello era moralmente incorrecto, estaba violando sus propias reglas, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. No sabía cómo hablar con Link o hacerle soltar las cosas.

* * *

 **Día X Mes X**

Aún recuerdo poco de mis días con la princesa. Tan sólo sé que ella era especial y lo sigue siendo… pero parece haberse molestado cuando le he hablado formal ¿Debería hablarle cómo si fuera una amiga? Después de todo, lo somos, pero no sé. Siento que no tengo el derecho de hacerlo, después de todo cien años han sido demasiado como para ser extraños luego de no vernos o hablarlos el uno al otro con tanta frecuencia.

Pero no importa…

Si ha de ser necesario, me acostumbrare a llamarle por su nombre. Su precioso nombre.

Me preguntó si aún está enamorada de mi ¿Será una simple fantasía mía, o se ha puesto nerviosa cuando nos acercamos demasiado? Quizá sea sólo cosa mía, después de todo me encanta la idea de pensar que sigue amándome. Pero no debo hacerme demasiadas ilusiones con alguien que tal vez ni siquiera merezco pero deseo tanto.

Bueno, no tengo más que decir, a excepción de que me encanta verla sonreír cuando come lo que le cocino, es tan adorable.

* * *

Zelda se sonrojó notoriamente al mirar todas sus palabras. Tapó su boca para evitar soltar algún gritillo de alegría. Aún quedaba tiempo, debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para demostrarle a Link que aún tenía sentimientos por él y que merecía su amor tanto como ella el suyo.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	3. Mipha lo sabía todo

**Bienvenidos a la no tan sorprendente parte final del fic. Espero que lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

 **Oraciones para Hylia.**

 **III**

 **-Mipha lo sabía todo-**

 **Región Zora**

-¡Link! – Se escuchó esa única y característica voz de hacía algún tiempo, la voz de Sidon era inconfundible – ¡Santa Vah Ruta! – Gritoneo con tal energía que sorprendió a ambos Hylians en el instante. Miró a la Zelda con gran respeto y se inclinó para hacer reverencia – Es un enorme honor tenerla al frente, venerable princesa del Reino de Hyrule, después de tanto tiempo… – Expresó Sidon con su siempre amplia sonrisa.

-Para nada – Dijo Zelda mirando fijamente a Sidon – Es un gusto volver a verte, aunque cuando te conocí eras mucho más pequeño – Este sonrió divertido, luego su mirada se postro en Link

-Y es muy grato tenerte aquí, de nuevo, mi amigo Link – Comentó Sido alegre. Link era objeto de admiración para él, luego de derrota a Vah Ruta.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, Link le sonrió ampliamente. Después de todo, eran mejores amigos – Es bueno verte, amigo – Y luego le estrechó la mano como siempre. Link parecía bastante dichoso, a los ojos de la princesa este se encontraba muy feliz con ese gesto de Sidon y también le estrechó la mano de vuelta.

-Por favor, síganme – Los guio hasta la sala del trono. Zelda estaba nerviosa y tomó una de las mangas de la túnica de campeón del joven Hylian.

La princesa bajo la mirada, como si estuviera nerviosa, Link obviamente se preocupó un poco. Su rostro se descompuso, a la vez que se oscureció, y una mueca dolorosa apareció en este. Siguió caminando pero poco más despacio. Aclaro su garganta y Sidon dio media vuelta para saber que pasaba.

-Disculpa, príncipe S-Sidon, ¿nos puede obsequiar un momento a solas? Si no es mucha molestia. Necesito hablar un segundo con Link – Dijo con una leve voz saliendo, era casi inaudible pero Sidon lo entendió muy bien y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Link se paró para postrarse frente a ella.

-Le escuchó atentamente, prince…. – Zelda le lanzó una mueca con las mejillas infladas – P-Perdón… te escuchó, Zelda – Las mejillas de Zelda volvieron a la normalidad y luego se acercó al rostro del joven. Esto provocó un ligero sonrojo en Link.

-¡No puedo! – Expresó con un poco de desesperación en su tono, él pudo sentirlo claramente – Al final de cuentas, parece que no puedo darle la cara, ni al Rey Dorphan, ni a su hijo. Ni siquiera podre dársela a los Gorons o la tribu Orni… y especialmente a las Gerudo. Después de todo, fue mi culpa que los campeones…

Link suspiró un poco antes de ver que ya estaba soltando el llanto. Los Zora alrededor los observaban con extrañeza y se le ocurrió una idea para calmar a Zelda.

-Zelda – Esta se calmó un segundo, aunque aún soltaba algunas cuantas gotas de los ojos, y las limpiaba con las manos. Parecería que llamarle por su nombre era un hechizo. Después de todo era su costumbre hacerlo hace cien años – Mira a tu alrededor – le dijo con suavidad, ella alzo la vista a los zora, que le saludaban algo preocupados – Te confieso que en un principio le tuve algo de cuidado a los zora y a sus miembros más ancianos. Me miraban con desprecio y me echaban la culpa de algo que pasó sin que nadie, ni los campeones, ni tu ni yo, pudimos prevenir. Fue algo que paso por algún azar en el destino, pero ellos supieron perdonar aquel error – Su mirada cristalina y bella volvió a postrarse sobre la de su amado Link – Sé que el rey Dorphan no te guarda ningún rencor. Verás cómo te recibe y se alegra de verte, sana y salva.

Sus dulces palabras parecían una medicina. En cuanto terminó de hablar, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aún con lágrimas. De manera lenta pero directa, la princesa le estrecho entre sus brazos y le agradeció enormemente. Link se quedó mudo otra vez, pero eso no le impidió estrecharla con suavidad, dejando que su barbilla estuviese en su ancho hombro varonil. Sus brazos eran sumamente cálidos, haciendo que el corazón de Link latiera a mil por hora, casi reventaba. Y entonces miró hacia arriba. Sidon le alzó el pulgar y le sonrió con brillo en la mirada. Link se sonrojo aún más, dejando casi, salir algo de humo y sudor.

-Vamos – Zelda le tomó la mano con delicadeza, ambos subieron las escaleras, estrechando sus manos. Link no hizo más que seguir la, pues no le soltó sino hasta llegar a las escalerillas que llegaban hasta el trono – Muy bien – Suspiro lo más hondo que pudo, y comenzó a subir. Él tras de ella, en ese momento, debían aparentar ser escolta y princesa, por mera etiqueta.

Contemplaron al rey contento, sobre todo Link que ya se lo esperaba, y Zelda estaba sorprendida. Parecía que estaba agradecido de que al menos, dos de las personas más importantes cien años atrás, estuvieran vivas y hayan sido capaz de resolver los problemas de su gente y todo Hyrule.

-Me complace estar en su presencia, Rey Dorphan – Link se inclinó sobre el suelo en reverencia, y Zelda simplemente se agachó un poco, después de haberle saludado, claro.

-El placer es mío, su alteza, pero no hacen falta las formalidades. Estoy muy agradecido de que este aquí, frente a mí y a mi palacio. Es un milagro que siga viva y que tras los años no haya perdido ni el carisma o la belleza. Me alegra mucho, no sabe cuánto, que tras sus esfuerzos, la situación mejorara y pudiera encontrar la manera de derrotar al enemigo.

Sus manos, tan femeninas y hermosas, se toparon una con la otra, apretándose mutuamente en un intento por no llorar de nuevo por la vergüenza. Entonces suspiró hondo y miro con decisión al rey.

-¡Nada de eso, su alteza! Disculpe mi expresión. Estoy realmente avergonzada de que tuviéramos que salvar su reino después de cien largos años – Comentó con tristeza en las palabras – Y encima… a costa de la vida de los campeones. Pero el problema no es que ellos fueran simples guerreros. No – Negó luego de expresarse con las palabras – Ella era su hija, y yo… si nunca hubiera pedido que ella fuese la jinete de Ruta usted no habría perdido a su amada hija.

Nuevamente Zelda soltó en llanto, aunque esta vez fue inconsciente.

-¿Eh…? Que patética soy, tan sólo se llorar – Link se acercó a Zelda, sobando sus brazos para calmarle. El rey simplemente esbozó una sonrisa débil.

-No diga eso, princesa – Sidon se acercó a Zelda con la misma intención que Link.

El rey Dorphan, por su parte, suspiro hondo, aguantando el nudo en su garganta - ¿Cree que era hora de llorar, su alteza? Por supuesto que no. Esa fue decisión de mi hija, y yo le concebí el permiso, así que usted no tiene nada que ver con aquello. Mipha sabía que podría ocurrir eso, aun así tomó el riesgo, tal como yo… – Miró hacia los ojos verdes de la princesa, que parecían el pasto bañado con roció matutino.

Sidon, entonces, tomó la palabra – ¡Es verdad! ¿Se acuerda cuándo vino a escuchar la respuesta de mi hermana? Ella, en su presencia, me dijo que si algo llegara a ocurrirle… yo sería responsable de la región Zora, y ayudaría a mi padre. Y tal como me lo pidió, yo lo hice. Mi hermana era muy fuerte, y le inspiraba a través de las leyendas, la fuerza del héroe y la princesa que unidos, luchaban contra la oscuridad. Ella también quería ser fuerte para protegernos, y protegerlos a ambos – Pegó una mano contra su pecho y esbozó una sonrisa – ¡No tiene que culparse de nada!

Inmediatamente, postro su mirada en Link, con ella preguntando "¿Esta bien esto?" A lo que Link asintió comprendiendo esa pregunta muda. Zelda secó sus lágrimas con ayuda de su escolta, y miro nuevamente al rey.

-Me disculpo por todo lo que le he causado, todo este dolor. No sólo por su hija, sino también por Link, quien era un gran amigo de su hija. Eso fue aún peor para usted. Sé que desde hace tiempo consideraba a Link casi como a un hijo. Y estoy al pendiente de aquella armadura zora que su hija, con empeño, hizo para Link… y lo que significaba. Por eso y más aún, le ruego que me perdone por mis grandes errores y que si gusta, pida cualquier cosa para remediar, al menos, un poco de su sufrimiento.

El rey y Sidon, empezaron a reírse, pero no de ella, sino de una forma melancólica. Postraron una mirada de inocencia a Zelda, y ella no entendía la razón, su cara era de mucha confusión.

-No hay nada que haya pedido más, que la bestia divina se calmara y dejara descansar en paz a mi hija. Y eso, princesa, ya está hecho – confeso el rey, mirando a Link de antemano – Y es gracias a ustedes que he podido ver mis mayores deseos cumplidos.

Sidon se acercó a la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa. El campeón hylian supuso que iba a suceder. Sidon se inclinó en el suelo para poder verle más de cerca, por ser más alto que ella y que Link. Tal como aquella vez conmigo, estrecho sus manos, pero con más delicadeza. El joven hylian se sintió un poco extraño al verle tan cerca de Zelda, cerca de su cara y de ella. Algo no le gustaba de esa escena, aunque simplemente fuera un amigable saludo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirnos con tanta urgencia? – Preguntó la princesa con tranquilidad.

El rey sacó nuevamente aquel diario de su hija, en el que había confesado sus sentimientos hacia Link, y el que este mismo ya había leído cuando se atrevió a hacer los desafíos de Makkosh. Link no quería que Zelda viera aquello, tal vez se sentiría peor, sobre todo si aún seguía sintiendo algo por Link… Algo como "¡¿También le quite el amor a su hija?!" Aunque no era su culpa. Él nunca vio a Mipha de esa manera. Era más bien como una hermana mayor o una confidente. Su amor estaba con Zelda desde el momento en que se conocieron mejor, se comprendieron, sufrieron, rieron, y se sintieron atraídos, todo aquello codo a codo. Hasta cuando iba a morir, disponía su vida por la de Zelda, con tal de que el mundo jamás dejara de ver su belleza y fortaleza.

-Esto es el diario de mi hija – Comentó Dorphan cuando le pasó el diario a Sidon – Hace un tiempo, cuando Link volvió a visitarnos en medio de su travesía, fue testigo de sus pensamientos más íntimos. Pero no fue que supimos otras cosas hasta que Sidon lo leyó en las últimas páginas. Tal vez fue de mal gusto de mi hija hacer aquello… pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo que estaba a punto de hacer sólo le iba a causar dolor. Incluso así, ella tuvo el valor de decir sus últimas palabras… el día antes del cataclismo.

Link se quedó pasmado. Sidon le había entregado el libro a Zelda, y ella lo leyó de principio a fin. Al menos hasta las páginas normales. Luego dio media vuelta y se encontró con un misterioso texto.

"… _Esta es la primera vez que miro a la princesa de esa manera. Estaba a punto de irme para no estorbar, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada y también curiosa. No pude evitar virar como el brillo de su mirada se fijaba sobre la ropa que Link estaba usando… justo después de quitársela para ducharse. Y comenzó a olerla también. No esperaba que fuese esa clase de persona… pero eso quiere decir que los rumores de su amorío son ciertos…_

 _¿Aún debería darle la armadura…? Ya había dicho antes en este diario que sí. Pero ahora no sé. Además, Link también siente algo por ella, todo lo que me ha dicho, la forma en la que ve a la princesa, está claro que hay algo entre ellos. Nunca he sido egoísta en mi vida, y en esta ocasión tampoco, así que tengo muchas ganas de decirle a la princesa algunas cuantas cosas…_

 _No me había dado cuenta que lo he escrito en la última página, vaya descuido mío…"_

Zelda dejó caer el diario. Estaba sorprendida, de inmediato lo levanto con pena. Sidon y el Rey dejaron salir un gesto melancólico, mientras que Link tenía la cara llena de color rojo. ¡¿Había olido su ropa?! " _¡Diosa Hylia, dime que no es un sueño!"_

* * *

No fue hasta unos momentos después que habían ido a reposar cerca del estanque de Ralis, donde Link había vencido a un hinox.

Era media tarde, Zelda solo admiraba el bellísimo paisaje de la región mientras el aire fresco chocaba contra su rostro. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte. Sólo pensaba en muchas cosas.

-Zelda – Link se sentó a su lado, sin recibir una respuesta a cambio.

Pasaron los minutos, para que ella respondiera – Le he quitado mucho a los Zora…

-Eso no es… – Zelda le miro a la cara, dejándolo callado. Parecía sentir que se le destrozaba el corazón.

-Les quite su tranquilidad, les quite la sonrisa de Mipha y… su futura reina, su amada princesa – Apretó fuertemente sus piernas contra su pecho – No he hecho más hacer que sufrir a tanta gente. Los únicos que muestran orgullo de esto han sido los Gorons y las Gerudo. Revali… fue un gran símbolo de admiración, pero incluso así, habían llorado a un gran guerrero. Soy… – Paro un instante mirando sus manos – la única persona de Hyrule a la que nadie ha podido extrañar, y entiendo no haberlo merecido. Nadie habla sobre la princesa del reino de Hyrule con tanta dolencia como los campeones, hasta a ti te he causado dolor.

-No me has hecho nada de eso, en realidad…

-¡Ya basta de mentiras, Link! – Bramó la princesa con tristeza, mirando a Link como si sintiera dolor en el pecho – ¿Por qué me dices que no es cierto cuando es verdad que lo he hecho? ¡¿De qué sirve mentir?! Hace cien años hacías lo mismo con tal de tenerme contenta, ¡Ya estoy harta de eso!

En un impulso por detener a Zelda, Link la tomó de un brazo y la jalo hacia él. La estrecho de tal forma que no podía hablar ni forcejear. Link parecía contener la respiración de los nervios. Tenía a la chica que amaba en sus brazos. ¿Qué debía decir? Zelda no hizo más que lamentarse sobre su pecho y seguir preguntando sobre las mentiras.

Link le hizo mirarle a los ojos. Ella se calmó instantes al sentir que sus bellos ojos, que parecían reflejos el agua, ahora mismo con el crepúsculo encima, y suspiran un poco después del esfuerzo.

-No miento… no me has lastimado lo suficiente como para que yo te tenga un rencor. Y aunque lo hicieras, dudo que yo me sienta lastimado – Sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente y Link aprecia atraer a Zelda hacia el con lentitud, como si sus labios se llamaran mutuamente – Porque yo… desde hace cien años, recuerdo perfectamente que yo… – Link enmudeció completamente al sentir que la princesa ya se había adelantado.

Se dejó llevar por pasión completamente, abrazando a Zelda con fuerza mientras ella masajeaba su espalda, con tanto cariño que Link podía sentirlo. El tocaba su cadera con delicadeza, atrayéndole hacia él cada vez más y más.

Sin embargo, al sentir que estaban llegando demasiado lejos, se separaron el uno del otro, sin separarse totalmente, dejando una ligera estela de saliva al separarse.

Respiraron agitadamente, Zelda aún entre sus brazos observó al joven aturdido. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ella tampoco.

Cuando al fin reaccionó el Hylian, observó a Zelda determinante. Le tomó una mejilla y respiro hondo – Nunca me ha importado si me lastimas… soy tu escolta personal, el que cometió el tabú de enamorarse de la princesa a la que escolta, pero teniéndote siempre a mi lado, yo sencillamente no puedo ignorarte.

Zelda sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Después de haber leído hacía poco su diario, nunca se imaginó aquella repentina confesión que, por obvia razón, dejo sus labios completamente mudos.

Poco a poco se iban despegando, Link no podía casi verle a los ojos, porque sus mejillas ardían de inmediato. Pero se armó de valor, y aprovechando que estaba entre sus brazos, la estrujo de nuevo.

-Link – Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y sus manos tocaron su pecho con dificultad – ¡Link…! – Esta vez bramó un poco entre las lágrimas. Apretando su camisa con las manos y pegando bien su rostro con el pecho de Link – L-Lo siento en verdad… te he hecho mucho daño, y no lo niegues… a pesar de lo mucho que también te amo… yo… – Paraba casi dos segundos entre cada palabra al tartamudear.

Link la estrujo aún más, y este también comenzó a sollozar un poco – Tal vez… tal vez lo hiciste cuando recordé lo importante que eras para mí, y saber que estuviste sola – Acarició con cariño su hermoso cabello y beso su frente – Al escuchar tu vos sin reconocerla cuando desperté, tan sólo mi nombre. Y al ver cada momento que pasamos juntos en mis recuerdos. Pero ahora estas presente, y si Hylia me dio la oportunidad de redimirme con Hyrule y contigo, no pienso desaprovechar absolutamente nada.

Cuando termino de hablar, tomó la barbilla de Zelda y la alzó para hacer que sus ojos se toparan. Mientras, de poco a poco, sus labios se estaban juntado. Zelda dio un gran suspiro y se alejó lo suficiente.

-Quiero decirte una cosa, Link – Miro apenada hacia el suelo, mientras sobaba su brazo con nervio – Yo leí tu diario sin tu permiso. Sabía de antemano tus sentimientos, pero no me atrevía a confesar los míos, lo siento.

El joven comenzó a reírse un poco y posteriormente respiro para poder hablar con normalidad – Ya lo sabía – dijo dulcemente acariciándole la mejilla – Aunque yo tenía más miedo que tú – confesó con una mirada tranquila y amable – Tardaste tanto en darme una respuesta, que me daba temor que hubieras dejado de quererme. Pero ahora, nada me hace más feliz que saber que también me amas, aún. Y-Yo también leí tu diario cuando exploraba el castillo.

Zelda también se apeno un poco, ahí encontraba algunas cosas acerca de su amistad con Link, menos mal que era cerrada a escribir su amor por él. Más que nada, por medio a que su padre llegase a saberlo, o alguna de las mucamas cotillas. Después de todo, **estaba** **estrictamente** **prohibido para un caballero enamorarse** …

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, sonrieron ligeramente y luego se besaron como si el tiempo pasara más lento de lo habitual. Sus labios se habían encontrado por fin. Descansaron un segundo de aquello y se volvieron a mirar con complicidad.

-Espero ya nunca más perderte – Expresó Link al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de Zelda, y ella disfrutaba sus cálidas manos rodeándole la sien, las mejillas y la barbilla.

-Ni yo a ti – de igual forma, Zelda acariciaba con sus delicadas manos el rostro de su amado Link.

Ya después de haber hecho aquella escena, una voz familiar se escuchó en la lejanía, como un eco resonando en toda la región.

- _Me alegra tanto que por fin haya logrado cumplir su cometido, princesa_ – Era sin duda, la voz de Mipha – _Estoy sumamente feliz de saber que estará a su lado nuevamente y velara por Link tanto como siempre hizo en el castillo…_

Zelda se quedó totalmente muda. No podía responderle a esa chica a la que le hizo poco más que lastimarla.

- _Link… se muy feliz…_

Fue lo último que pudieron escuchar antes de que su voz desapareciera en el aire.

Zelda bajó la mirada, pero Link la alzó nuevamente – Mipha te dio la aprobación – Comentó divertido esperando una sonrisa de Zelda, que llegó pronto – Así que deja de preocuparte.

Link volvió a tomar sus mejillas y a besarla nuevamente, despreocupado, pues al fin tenía a Zelda entre su regazó para velar por ella y protegerla. Más en cambio había un problema. Después de todo, Hyrule necesitaba un reinado y Zelda era el prospecto perfecto para una reina…

Pero un caballero, habiendo hecho sus votos no podía casarse… era una regla y Link la había roto…

 **¿Continuara…?**

* * *

 **Hola. Pues como ven llegó el fin del pequeño Fanfic, aunque tendrá una continuación. No quería hacerla en el mismo porque tiene un argumento distinto, pero con esta historia como un antes.**

 **En fin. Espero que les guste… pronto la subiré. Nos leemos luego y muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este pequeño fic.**


End file.
